comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reed Richards (Earth-7045)
This article is for the original Mr. Fantastic. For the clone created by Uatu the Watcher in 2099, see Reed Richards (Clone). Leader of the Fantastic Four, Reed Richards received the powers of amazing elasticity after being bathed in cosmic rays, becoming Mister Fantastic. He uses his ability to stretch his body seemingly infinite lengths to form giant fists, shrug off attacks, and form various shapes to traverse the environment. In addition to his super powers, he also possesses incredible intellect, capable of creating and wielding amazing inventions that have saved the universe countless times. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Power Cosmic Radiation Enhancements': **'Plasticity': ***'Dense Flesh': ****'Contain Explosions' ****'Redirect Projectiles' ***'Elongation': ****''Grappling'' ****''Movement: Mister Fantastic can move at great speeds by stretching to his destination. ***'Shape Changing': Mister Fantastic can stretch, deform, expand, or compress his entire body or parts thereof into any contiguous shape he can imagine for a variety of uses. ****Imitation: Mister Fantastic may alter his basic physical features, allowing him to take on the appearance of any other man with similar hair and skin tone ****Canopy, Parachute or Sheath: Mister Fantastic can extend his body in two directions, creating a canopy, parachute, or sheath, its thickness determined by the extent of its distention. ****Gliding: Mister Fantastic can transform himself into aerodynamic shapes such as parachutes or hang-gliders. In this form he can support an additional 1000 pounds (enough to hold the rest of Fantastic Four, even the Thing). ****Cushion: Mister Fantastic may form his elastic form into a trampoline and other cushion-like objects, allowing him to safely catch falling people and objects. ****Sling Shot'' ****''Geometric Shapes: Mister Fantastic has compressed his body into the shape of a solid sphere, a cylinder, a cube, a toroid, and a rectangular prism: he can assume the shape of any solid that he can envision clearly, of a volume no greater than 1.7 cubic feet (a sphere about 18 inches in diameter). He can generate thin-walled shapes that enclose great volumes of space. ****Fist Weapons: Mister Fantastic may form his fists into large hammers, maces, etc., which improve his physical effectiveness in hand-to-hand combat. ****Bouncing Ball: Mister Fantastic can transform himself into any of a number of resilient shapes, such as balls or springs that allow him to leap or bounce great distances. ****Two-Dimensionality: Mister Fantastic can flatten himself to the thickness of an average sheet of typing paper (.0035 inch) or narrow himself to a diameter small enough to pass through the eye of a #10 beading needle (about .045 x .06 inches). ****Infiltration: Mister Fantastic can lower his body’s cohesion to such an extent that he can actually flow through minute openings. ****Open Locks: Mister Fantastic may form his fingers into various types of keys, allowing him to open most forms of mechanical locks. ****Fans'' ****''Semi-Solid Liquid State: Mister Fantastic can willfully reduce his body into an almost liquid state in order to flow out of small cracks or passages, even through needle-sized holes. Abilities *'Super-Genius Intelligence': Dr. Richards is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. Reed possesses a mastery of electrical, mechanical and aerospace engineering, electronics, chemistry, all levels of physics, and human and alien biology. A visionary theoretician and inspired machine smith, he has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as space travel, time travel, extra-dimensional travel, biochemistry, robotics, computers, synthetic polymers, communications, mutations, transportation, holography, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. He is one of the few people on Earth to be an expert on other dimensions and the methods by which to travel to and through them. Reed’s patents are so valuable that he is able to bankroll the Fantastic Four, Inc., without any undue financial stress. Not only has Reed proven himself to be a genius in virtually every science native to Earth, he has shown himself to be more knowledgeable than even some of the most highly advanced alien civilizations in the known universe as well. He has often be stated to be the smartest man on Earth. Paraphernalia Equipment Although the Fantastic Four have numerous devices, crafts, and weapons, there are some items that Reed Richards carries with him at all times. *'Fantastic Four Uniform': Like all the Fantastic Four's costumes and the rest of Reed's wardrobe, his suit is made of "unstable molecules". This means that the suit is attuned to his powers, which is why Johnny's costume doesn't burn when he "flames on," Sue's costume turns invisible when she does, and Reed's costume stretches with him. The costume also insulates them from electrical assaults. In addition, the team's uniforms are also, in essence, wearable computers. Their costumes have a complete data processing and telemetry system woven into the material of the uniform on a molecular level. This forms a network with the entire team, providing a constant, real-time uplink of everyone's physical condition as well as their location and current situation. The suit is capable of displaying data and touch-pad controls on the gauntlets. Its sensors can track all of the team's uniforms and provide a picture of their immediate vicinity. The suit has an intricate scanner system which can detect things around the wearer, from how many people are in the next room to what dimension or planet they are on. Reed can also up-link the bodysuit to any computer by stretching his fingertips to filament size and plugging them in to an I/O data-port. With this, Reed can establish a fairly comprehensive database of any computer's cybernetic protocols and encryption algorithms. *'Fantasti-Flare': Launches a fiery "4" symbol into the sky that is used during combat situations to let other members of the group know their location. *'Universal Translator' Transportation *'Fantasti-Car' Trivia *Along with his penchant for inventing, Dr. Richards is often known to rewrite works of Stephen Hawking and decode alien languages. *Reed allegedly won Nobel prizes. *Reed Richard is an atheist, he is well aware that Abstract Entities exist but would in no way worship them, he treats them as highly evolved lifeforms. *Despite the clear and obvious use of magic in the Marvel Universe, Reed admits to having a poor understanding of magic. Often calling it a form of other dimensional science he doesn't understand..."yet". *The powers of all of the Fantastic Four are based on one of the four classical elements. In Reed's case to the element of water. Hence the powers given by the Quintessons. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Fantastic Four members (Earth-7045) Category:Scientists Category:Adventurers Category:Engineers Category:Physics Category:Power Cosmic Category:Mutates Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Elasticity Category:Condensed Muscle Tissue Category:Size Alteration Category:Shape Shifting Category:Liquid Form Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Electrical Engineering Category:Mechanics Category:Biochemistry Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Atheists Category:Richards Family (Earth-7045) Category:Power Cosmic-Enhanced Radiation victims (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Memory Loss Category:Storm Family (Earth-7045) Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Versions of Mister Fantastic